The Final Battle With Sin
by Linnafan
Summary: Continuing from True feelings reviled. Rikku, Paine, Yuna, Elma and Lucile go back through time 1000 years to Zanarkand to find Tidus and bring him back to their time for one final fight with Sin. (Please R&R)
1. Mission start

**(Ok here is the 2nd part of the Rikku Paine story that began with True Feelings reveled) **

Celsius Paine's room

Rikku and Paine lay in each others arms their mission that was interrupted less than an hour ago finally finished. Paine was almost asleep but Rikku was fully awake.

"Paine." Rikku said.

"Yea?" Paine asked.

"If we go against Sin there is a chance I may be taken from you." Rikku said.

Paine shifted in Rikku's arms and looked at her.

"There's no way I'll let that happen." Paine said.

"But if it does what then?" Rikku asked.

"I'd follow you." Paine said. "But you will be fine."

Rikku sighed and moved in closer to Paine and finally drifted to sleep with her head buried in her chest. Paine laid awake contemplating Rikku's words and was afraid she was right.

'Is I loose her now I'll go back to the farplain and bring her back with me.' She thought.

She leaned down and kissed Rikku's forehead and finally fell a sleep holding Rikku in a lover's embrace.

Yuna's room

Yuna was pacing back and forth thinking about the mission.

'Zanarkand.' She thought. 'I hope I can find him. What am I thinking he's the star player of the Zanarkand Abes he'll stick out like a sore thumb.'

She kept walking around her room going over her things time and time again. Her Sphere grid her Dress Spheres and other things.

'I hope he remembers me.' She thought. 'He will. I know it.'

Yuna sat on her bed and laid back and started tossing and turning as she tried to sleep.

'We start the mission first thing in the morning. I need to get some sleep.' She thought. 'Can the 4 of us defeat him? No we need help but Wakka has to look after his kid and same with Lulu. Kimahri has the Ronso's so who will help?'

Yuna sat up in her bed and walked out onto the bridge.

"Brother we are gonna need help with this mission." She said.

"Got anyone in mind?" Brother asked.

"If we could I'd bring the whole Youth League." Yuna said. "Hey now that's an idea."

"No it's not too many people." Brother said.

"What about bringing Lucile and Elma?" Yuna asked.

"I'll go for that." Brother said. "As long as their willing to help."

"The will." Yuna said. "They still have a hatred of sin so they'll help."

"Ok then next stop Mushroom Rock road and the Youth League HQ." Brother said as he turned the ship.

2 hours later

The Celsius landed right outside the Youth League HQ and Yuna went right inside to ask Nooj for help. She found him standing in the doorway of the HQ with several guards around.

"Oh Yuna It's you." Nooj said. "I thought we were being attacked or something. What brings you here so late?"

"Sin does." Yuna said.

"What?" Nooj asked taking a step back.

Just the mention of Sin sent fear down the guards spines.

"I received a Sphere from the farplains with my father Sir Auorn and sir Ject warning me of the danger." Yuna said. "The Gullwings are going to the farplains to face it."

"The Youth League is at your disposal." Nooj said. "All the soldiers you want."

"I only need 2." Yuna said. "Captain Lucile and Major Elma."

"I will have them summoned right away." Nooj said.

A few minutes later Lucile and Elma entered the briefing room in full armor.

"Maven we were told there is trouble." Lucile said.

"That's right Captain." Nooj said. "It appears Sin is trying to come back to Spira."

Lucile and Elma went pale at the mention of Sin.

"What do you want us to do?" Lucile asked.

"Go with Yuna and defeat Sin before it can come back." Nooj said.

"Understood." Lucile said. "Let's go there's not a moment to loose."

Lucile, Elma and Yuna ran out to the Celsius and boarded. As soon as they were on Brother lifted off and headed for Mackalania woods.

"Ok you too sorry to say but there is only 1 more room so you'll have to shear the bed." Yuna said.

"That's ok." Lucile said looking at Elma. "We were already shearing a bed tonight when we were awoken about the trouble."

"Oh." Yuna said. 'Great I'm surrounded by lesbians.'

"Well good night Lady Yuna." Lucile said and she and Elma walked into the room.

Yuna walked into her room and lay down on the bed.

'Maybe now I can get some sleep.' She thought as she closed her eyes.

Early the next morning

"Everyone report to the bridge." Brother said over the intercom.

Yuna got up and walked into the corridor and was met by Lucile and Elma. The 3 of them walked o the bridge and waited for Rikku and Paine. Rikku and Paine were just getting out of bed when brother came back on the intercom.

"Rikku, Paine to the bridge immediately." He yelled.

"I'm gonna go up there like this." Paine said looking at her nude body.

"You'd kill him." Rikku said. "Besides we'll probably start the mission right away."

"Yea your right." Paine said as she started getting dressed.

Rikku was soon dressed and waited on the bed and waited to Paine then they walked onto the bridge hand in hand.

"It's about time." Brother said.

"Oh be quiet." Rikku said.

Rikku looked around the room and saw Lucile and Elma and looked at Yuna.

"Why are they here?" She asked.

"I thought we could use some help." Yuna said. So I asked them to come."

"Well that will help." Rikku said. "There were 7 of us when we when up against it the first time. So I guess we can do it with 6."

"Lets hope be can." Lucile said. "Otherwise all of Spira is lost now that there are no more summons."

"Hey wait a minute." Rikku said. "Wasn't Zanarkand destroyed by sin?"

"Well maybe we'll go to Zanarkand before Sin attacks." Yuna said. "That's the only way I can think of finding him."

"Gullwings it's mission tome." Brother said as he set the ship down at the opening of the woods.

"So where is this path that you were talking about?" Lucile asked.

"It's in the cave that Ochu was guarding." Yuna said. "But he is dead so we'll be safe."

Yuna and the others walked through the woods talking idly about whet ever came to mind and watching for fiends at the same time.

"So Lucile how long have you and Elma been seeing each other?" Rikku asked.

"I see Yuna told you." Lucile said.

"No I can see the way you look at each other." Rikku said. "It's the same for Paine and I."

"Oh I see so you're both." Lucile said.

"Yes we're seeing each other." Paine said.

"Well I had been hitting on Elma sense before operation Mehin but she kept shooting me down saying 'Its not proper for a commander to be dating her people.'" Lucile said. "I never let up though and 3 years later we were on patrol through the forest when Ochu attacked. Elma was taken and I ran back to HQ to get help. On my way I found a herd of Chocabos I took as many as I could tame and continued on to HQ where Maven Nooj gave me command of his best knights."

"And that's how you restarted the Chocabo Knights right?" Rikku asked.

"Yes." Lucile said. "And as you know we finished off Ochu and Elma rode behind me on the ride back to HQ. It was later that night when Elma came to me to say thanks but instead of saying it see basically fell into my arms and well we ummm."

"We had sex right there in her room." Elma said. "And that's where we still were when Yuna came to ask for our help."

"Oh I see." Rikku said.

"So how did you and Paine fall in love?" Lucile asked.

"Well we." Rikku began.

"Hey guys we're at the cave it time to go to Zanarkand." Yuna said smiling at the thought of seeing her love again. "Let's go Zanarkand awaits."  


	2. Arrival at Zanarkend

**(Well what do you know after almost 2 months of oh hard work on other stories I can finally work on this one. I only can work on it for 5 days until ****8/30/04**** I ship for Basic Combat Training. I'll be back sometime late December. If I don't finish the story by the time I ship out I'll finish it as soon as I get back.)**

Ochu's cave 

Yuna took lead of the group as they walked through the damp cave. Elma was almost shivering with the memory of the 3 days she spent in this cave. Lucile walked next to her holding her hand. Rikku and Paine were walking behind the group watching for any fiends that might try and ambush them. Yuna was holding the small sphere that cast just enough light for them to see where they were going. They had been walking for almost 30 minutes and the cave continued to go on with no end in sight.

"Does this cave ever end?" She asked as they turned a corner.

"It has to." Rikku said.

They continued to walk for another 10 minutes until Yuna stopped.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

They all listened and could faintly hear the sound of running water and what sounded like people laughing and talking.

"The way to Zanarkend has to be right up ahead." Yuna said getting rather excited.

She started walking very fast to the sound of the water. When the others caught up to her she was standing at a pool of water that was swirling around. There was a light coming through the pool they all looked into the pool and saw the buildings of Zanarkend.

"There it is." Yuna said smiling.

"So how do we get there" Elma asked.

Without hesitation Yuna jumped into the pool.

"Yuna!" Everyone yelled as she disappeared into the pool.

"She's crazy." Rikku said.

Elma and Lucile looked at each other and grabbed each others hands and jumped into pool.

"Well we can't be the only ones that are sane." Paine said.

They held hands and took a deep breath and jumped into the pool. They were surrounded by light and they healed each other tightly. They both shut their eyes as they fell weightlessly through the worm hole. Next thing they knew they were laying on the ground in between two buildings.

"Yuna?" Rikku said standing up.

"I'm here." Yuna said walking up behind them.

"Elma and Lucile?" Rikku asked.

"Still in tacked" Elma said.

"That was weird." Yuna said looking around for the pool. "Where is the pool?"

"I can still hear it." Rikku said. "So it has to be here still."

"Ok let's go see where we are." Yuna said. "We need to find the blitzball stadium."

They all walked into the streets and looked around.

"This city looks wonderful." Rikku said. "It looks like Sin hasn't been here yet."

"If he hasn't been here yet then Tidus won't know who I am." Yuna said a little saddened.

"Well let's see." Rikku said.

The group started walking through the street getting looks from everyone they passed.

"What are they looking at?" Elma asked.

"Us." Paine said looking at her sword and Rikku's blades. "We're all armed."

They continued to walk through the streets looking for the Blitzball stadium. They tried asking for directions but nobody would help.

"This is gonna take forever." Yuna said.

"Can I ask who you are?" A voice from behind them asked.

They turned around and saw a man sitting in a hover craft with a rifle in his lap.

"We're looking for the blitzball stadium and a man named Tidus." Yuna said.

"Does he know you?" The man asked.

"He might." Yuna said.

"Might?" The man asked.

"It hard to explain." Yuna said.

"Well the stadium is straight down this road about a mile." The man said. "But I can't let you go."

"Why not?" Rikku asked.

"Because you are causing a panic with your weapons." The man said. "I am a keeper of the peace and have to take you to the station."

"Listen to me." Yuna said. "We don't have time to talk we have to find Tidus."

"I'm sorry but your gonna have to lay your weapons down." The man said and lifted his weapon.

"Do it." Paine said.

They all set their weapons down and looked over at Paine.

_"As soon as he gets close to us let's knock him out and run for it." _She said to Rikku in Al Bhed.

Rikku smiled and nodded. They both stepped forward so the man would have to take them first. He walked up to them and put his hand on Paine's arm. Paine grabbed his hand and whipped him towards Rikku and Rikku landed a hard kick to his stomach. The was a sound of air escaping the man's lungs as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Let's go." Pain said picking up her weapon.

They started running as fast as they could and still stay together. They could see the stadium and ran right up to the gates.

"Do you have tickets to the game?" A man asked.

"No." Yuna said. "But we want some."

"They are 300 gil each." The man said.

"How close to the action?" Paine asked.

"Last row." The man said. "The front row tickets are very expensive."

"Are there any seats still open?" Yuna asked.

"Yes there are plenty." The man said. "But their 2,000 gil each."

"We'll take 5." Yuna said. "On the Abes side."

"Ok." The man said. "10,000 gil."

Yuna paid the man and got the tickets. They found their seats and sat down.

"I hope he sees me." Yuna said.

"We're the only people in the front row." Rikku said. "He'll see you."

They were sitting waiting for the game to start when several guards walked up.

"I'm sorry but there are no weapons allowed in the stadium." One of them said. "You'll have to hand them over."

"Will we get them back?" Paine asked.

"Yes we will hold them in the security room." He said.

"Hand them over." Yuna said handing her Braska .45's over. They all handed their weapons to the security team and they walked away.

"At least we still have out dress spheres." Rikku said.

"Yep." Paine said. "But I don't think we'll need out weapons."

They sat back and waited. The sphere was filled with water and the opposing team took to the field. They all did a warm up lap around the sphere then waited. Finally the Abes took to the field Yuna watched as the team did their lap around the sphere.

"There he is." She screamed seeing Tidus swim past her.

The teams took their positions and waited for the Blitz off. Yuna's heart was pounding and she couldn't stop smiling as Tidus got ready to start the game. The buzzer sounded and the game was underway.


	3. Reuniting with a lost love

Tidus won the Blitz off and his team got of to an early start when he scored a point just 1 minute into the game. Yuna and the others were cheering him on as he played. He was swimming past Yuna and the others and Yuna whistled. Tidus turned his head hearing the whistle and say Yuna sitting in the front row. He shook his head trying to clear the image but it wouldn't go away. Yuna started waving at him and he smiled and went back to the game.

"I think he remembers me." Yuna said sitting back down.

"It sure looked like he knew you." Paine said.

Tidus got right back into the action and tackled on of the competitors hard enough that he dropped the ball. One of Tidus's team mates recovered the ball and swam for the goal. She passed the ball just before she was tackled and Tidus caught it. 2 players blocked his shot and he smiled at them. He executed a perfect Sphere shot knocking back both players and slamming the ball into the goal. The first inning of the game ended with the Abes winning 2-0. The 2nd inning started and the other team was out for blood. They were playing as hard as they could and baffled the Abes. They never kept the ball in one spot and kept passing it. Tidus attempted a tackle but missed. The guy with the ball hit it as hard as he could at the goal but the goalie blocked it. That enraged the team and they pulled out all the stops. Tidus had recovered the ball and was heading for the goal at full speed. He was just about to shoot it when he was hit from behind. It was an illegal tackle but the game wasn't stopped. Tidus kept the ball and passed it to a teammate who scored the point. The rest of the inning no points were scored. At the end of the inning it was 3-0 Abes game.

"It's half time." Yuna said.

"Let's see if he comes to see you." Rikku said.

"I don't think he will." Yuna said. "He'll want to finish the game first."

Abes locker room 

"Man those guys are playing dirty." The captain said. "Tidus are you ok? That was a hard hit you took."

"I'll be fine." Tidus said.

He was sitting in the corner of the room with his head down.

'Was that really her?' He thought. 'It looked like her but how did she get here?'

"Ok let's get back out there." The Captain said.

Blitzball field 

They headed back out to the field and got ready for the last round. This time the other team won the Blitz off and took advantage and tossed the ball around the sphere until they had a clear shot. The player with the ball smashed it as hard as he could and got the ball past the goalie scoring their first point. Tidus got the ball on the blitz off and passed it to the captain. They had only 2 minutes left in the game and they stalled by passing the ball around until the buzzer. The crowd cheered as the Abes left the field victorious.

"Let's go." Yuna said. "Let's meet them at the locker room."

They ran through the halls past the thousands of people that were heading home. They got to the locker room and found at least 50 girls wanting autographs. Yuna and the others pushed their way to the front of the crowd and waited. The doors to the locker room were guarded and a path through the girls was made. The doors opened and the Abes walked out. Yuna looked on with a smile waiting for Tidus but he didn't come out.

"Where is he?" She asked.

All the girls walked away seeing that he wasn't coming. Yuna and the others walked up to one of the guards and stopped.

"Is Tidus still in the locker room?" Yuna asked.

"Who are you?" A guard asked.

"My name is Yuna." Yuna said.

"He said you might come by and that you and your friends could pass." The guard said and opened the door.

Yuna's heart was pounding as she slowly walked into the room. Tidus was sitting with his back to the door packing his things into a gym bag.

"Umm Tidus?" Yuna said.

He stood up and spun around.

"Yuna? Is that you?" He asked.

Tears rolled down Yuna's face and she jumped over benches and tackled him into a locker. She threw her arms around him and cried as he put his arms around her.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He said.

Yuna looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"I never gave up on finding you." She said.

They both started moving their heads closer and closer. Their lips lightly touched but they were interrupted by Elma clearing her throat. Yuna sighed and put her head on Tidus's shoulder. Tidus looked up at the other girls in the room that he hadn't seen before then.

"Rikku." He said with a smile.

"Hi." Rikku said.

He looked at Elma and Lucile and smiled.

"Good to see you guys again." He said.

He then looked at Paine and cocked his head.

"I don't know you." He said.

"I'm Paine." She said. "I'm Rikku and Yuna's friend."

"Yuna we don't have much time." She said.

"We are in trouble." Yuna said.

She slowly stood up with Tidus standing next to her. They all sat on the benches and Yuna explained their situation. When she was finished Tidus was almost in shock.

"I don't believe it." He said. "Wakka and Lulu?"

"It was a little strange to learn that they were getting married." Yuna said. "Now about Sin. Will you help?"

"You bet I will." Tidus said. "And this time I'll stay in Spira."

Yuna smiled and stood up.

"Ok lets get going." She said.

They all walked out of the Locker room and to the security office and got their weapons. As they walked into the streets the sun was going down and the street lights were coming on.

"Hey guys." Tidus said. "It's getting late why don't you all stay at my place tonight and we'll get an early start in the morning."

"We don't have much time." Yuna said.

"It'll be ok." Tidus said. "Besides I want to spend some time with you before we go." He whispered.

Yuna smiled and looked at the others.

"I think we can spend one night here." She said.

"Ok great." Tidus said taking Yuna by the hand. "Let's go to my place."

They walked along the streets to his house and walked in. The place was rather large and had 3 bedrooms and a large living room.

"Wow this is a nice place." Rikku said looking intone of the bedrooms.

She looked at the large bed and winked at Paine. Paine knew what Rikku was thinking and smiled.

"Sorry that there are only 3 room's." Tidus said. "I have some spare blankets and pillows."

"We're fine." Lucile said. "Elma and I will take a room together."

"Paine and I will take one too." Rikku said.

Tidus looked at them for a minute then looked at Yuna.

"We can take your room." Yuna said blushing.

"Well umm ok." Tidus said. "Let's get something to eat then let's hit the sack."

"I'll take seafood." Rikku said.

"Yea I bet." Paine said.

Rikku elbowed Paine as Paine laughed.

"I don't want to know." Tidus said.

"No you don't." Yuna said. 'But you'll learn when you try and sleep tonight.' She thought.


End file.
